l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Inari
Inari was the Fortune of Rice The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman Way of the Phoenix, p. 31 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 250 and Good Grain. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 137 Popular Rice played such a vital role in the life of Rokugan that nearly every mortal prayed to Inari at least once a day before they eat, making him the most popular Fotune. He was a caring Fortune and his largest shrine was maintained in the Lion lands. Fortunes & Winds, p. 71 Appearance His most common aspect was that of a portly old man with a bulbous head and a beard, carrying two bundles of rice. As Inari was both male and female, every year the Fortune descended in her female aspect from her home to the rice fields to bless their growth. In his male aspect, he oversaw the harvest. Inari sometimes assumed the shape of a spider when she chose to teach the wicked a lesson. In this shape she hounded her subject, never giving him a moment's rest. Fortunes & Winds, p. 84 Frost Dragon The Frost Dragon was the wrathful aspect of Inari. A fearsome force that was believed to control the late and early frosts, it was common to present offerings to the Dragon in spring and fall to prevent poor harvests. Favored of the Frost Dragon, (Story Tourney) Farmer Inari was a rice farmer who caught a fox in a trap, but released it when the fox promised to provide a good wife. The wife was the Kitsune in her human form. When the son of Hantei II grew ill near Inari's home, the Kitsune cured his illness. After his death, Hantei elevated Inari to a Fortune status. Chikushudo A tale told two kitsune sought refuge in a temple to Inari, but the monks would not let them inside. One of the monks gave them shelter in his own hut, and fed them with rice. The Kitsune swore they would protect the temples of Inari, and they never would eat rice again, in remembrance of the monk whose food they took when they were in need. Since that day Way of the Minor Clans, p. 34 Inari was the patron of the foxes and sometimes he was represented as a white fox. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 5 It was rumored he resided on the snow-capped peak of the volcano Kurokazan in Chikushudo. Kitsune Servants An unusual form of silver kitsune spirit called myobu were servants of Inari. The Fortune sent the myobu in human form offering omens and instructions on how to maximize the harvest, or in a more angry manner to any particular person who had displeased Inari. Book of Earth, p. 133 Worshipping The peasant in Rokugan celebrated their harvest in the Inari Festival. Festival of Inari (Test of Enlightenment) The oldest known monastery devoted to Inari was founded by a farmer who was visited by the Fortune in a dream where he saw a vast field of land that yielded a bountiful harvest. The man found the land, and planted his crops, yielding was more than double that of anyone else in the province. Others flocked to the land, and the farmer began a monastery devoted to the field's divine patron. Way of the Open Hand, p. 40 He was also venerated by sake brewers, and virtually every brewery had a small shrine to the Fortune. Book of Water, p. 121 Lesser Fortunes were invariably connected in some way to one of the Seven Fortunes. Among Inari's followers there was a controversy, as many believed Inari served Ebisu, the Fortune of Honest Work, while others believed that the Fortune of Wealth, Daikoku, was lnari's patron. Way of the Open Hand, p. 42 Giving his blessings In winter 1171 Inari was disguised as a peasant near the Sunset Tower. Mirumoto Ichizo saw him exposed to the cold and offered a bowl of hot ochazuke. Inari blessed the young bushi and gave him a small trinket of a dragon, made entirely of ice. Scenes from the Empire, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman External Links * Inari's Blessing (The Dead of Winter) Category:Hyakusho Category:Fortunes Category:Chikushudo